Under This Mask
by eiriyuki-sama2379
Summary: SasuNaru][OOC] Naruto is a new inductee at a local brothel, but hates every minute of his new job. That is until fate matches him up with the raven haired Uchiha Sasuke.


Naruto sat at his small tan tabel eating his warm ramen. He focus was on the rain. The drops fell hard then slow in a cycle. The grayish-blue color of the clouds reflecting onto his face. He put the ramen down getting sick of it. He could cook but, ramen was the only thing he could get cheap and wouldn't stale easile. He could hear the "Clack" of the chopsticks as he put them down next to the sink. He waited for the water to steam before washing his dishes. His hands stirring the water his mind on other days. Before he even realized it the water had burnt his fingers. He gave out a whimper from the sting, but began to wash his dises. He finished and sat back down watching the rain. He took his favorite red blanket and pulled it snuggly around his shoulders. A flash of lightening came crashing down followed by the loud roar of thunder. His blue eyes became half lidded as he watched for a few more minutes before he was interupted by a knock on the door. 

"Come on in!" He got up and threw his ramen in the trash and rushed over to open a scroll before whoever it was could find him. He looked up with his foxy mask in place to find Iruka standing in the door-way. "Iruka-sensei!" He jumped up to meet the older man.

"Hey, Naruto," Iruka shifted to his right. "I got this for you. You really should eat something other than ramen once in a while." The man handed Naruto a bag with rice, strawberries, sugar and other ingrediants he could use to make onigiri. "Naruto, aren't you cold, it's freezing in here!" Iruka's hands slid up and down his right arm in a motion to keep it warm.

"Yeah but, I don't have a heater." Naruto smiled like it didn't bother him in the least bit.

"Oh." Iruka bit his bottom lip. "I see, well. You need to stay warm, I don't want you to be sick. Alright?"

Naruto nodded hoping the conversation would end soon. "Thanks, Sensei. For the food." Naruto got up and put everything away, smiling forcefully.

"I gotta go. Sorry I can't stay longer," He rubbed the back of his neck embarassedly. "but, I gotta meet someone." He smiled at the blond then turned and left the cold apartment room.

Naruto waited til he heard the door click making sure it was closd before he let out a deep sigh. He hated it when he had to do that. Hated the way he always had to were that mask other than in a battle. When he could fight showing his true emotions.

Naruto sat down at the window again letting his mind wonder. The rain had stopped for now and people were walking quickly throught the streets. His eyes watched the little droplets slide down his window. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself down there playing with those kids. He loved kids. So innocent and playful. A warm hand landed on his shoulder awakening him from his sweet dream.

"Oi, dobe letting your defences down." The saractic voice shocked Naruto back into realitiy.

"Teme! Don't call me that! And what if I do let my defences down? It's my home!" He puffed out his cheek and crossed his arms.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. What happened to the Naruto he saw a few minutes ago? A peaceful, calm person. The one he wanted to toy with.

" Naruto..." He sat at the feet of the blond, his eyes staring deep down into the blonds.

"What?" Naruto waved his arms in the air.

"Drop the act. I snuck in when Iruka was leaving and you weren't like this. The way you sighed when Iruka-sensei left confirmed your act around people."

Naruto became himself and sat there quietly. His eyelids lowered as he stared at the planks of wood on the floor. Sasuke looked at Naruto and "Why do you do that?" left the pale lips.

"It'd hurt more." Was the soft reply from the blond. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head within them remembering the first time someone had found his true self.

-----flash back-----------

"Why do you fake when other people are around?" The young boy asked, sitting by the kistune carrier. His eyes where a light blue, the fox-boy noted as he smiled and made one of his first friends.

"I don't know, I guess I got tired of crying."

"wow, I wish I was that strong!"

"Heh, it's not strength it's cowardness."

"I don't see-" He was cut off when a woman grabed the boys arm and jerked him to his feet.

"I don't want you ever to talk to that...that monster ever agian." She slaped his face, and he soon began to cry as he was lead home. Naruto reached out as to stop the boy but soon felt that if he gave away his real emotions people could get into his heart and really hurt him. -----Flash end------

Sasuke stared at the blond, the silence getting to him. He slide closer, Naruto snapped out of his trance and his blue eyes meet the dark obsidian eyes staring right back at him. Sasuke inched closer, and Naruto didn't seem to notice. Sasuke felt that he was pulling a total out of his element move, but he wrapped his arms around the blond's neck. Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden touch. The Uchiha could feel Naruto stiffen underhim. "I...I'm sorry, you just looked so..." inside Sasuke was cursing himself. This wasn't him either! What was wrong with him?

"It's ok." Naruto forced a smile. Sasuke felt like he was only making matters worse by being there so he stood to leave when a hand grabbed his shirt tail. "Please stay. Even if it's just a little while longer."


End file.
